This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a monitor for warning of the end of the battery life by changing the illumination of at least one part of the timepiece display and being operable for restoring to normal the display from condition warning display.
Generally, the battery powered timepiece has much to recommend it since the winding of a spring and the operation of an automatic winding system are not necessary. However the life of timepiece cells are 2 years maximum, and it is impossible to predict the exact battery life according to the unbalanced condition of the current and battery capacity. Therefore, the battery life is not known until the stop of the timepiece's operation.
However, in case the end of the battery life occurs at a place where it is impossible to exchange the cell, the function as the timepiece is completely lost.